


Rooftop Shenanigans

by JayTimFanBoy



Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day Three: Rooftop Rendezvous, JayTimWeek2021, M/M, Minor Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Suicidal Thoughts, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: Tim was sitting with his feet hanging off the edge on a rooftop, reflecting on his life’s choices. It was a quiet boring night, just a couple of wannabe villains here and there, but it was overall boring.His thoughts were suddenly changed when he hears a couple of footsteps, loud footsteps from behind him. Clearly the person was making his/herself known but he doesn’t want to look nor see who his potential killer might be. If it happens then it happens. He lost so much people at this point Robin, Conner, Bart, Stephanie, his parents, Bruce (who he managed to bring back), and he just wants it all to end, so he lets natural selection do its thing because nobody he loves or cares for will reciprocate what he feels. They all end up just leaving anyway so what’s the point?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Rooftop Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> for JayTimWeek Day Three, Rooftop Rendezvous.

Tim was sitting with his feet hanging off the edge on a rooftop, reflecting on his life’s choices. It was a quiet boring night, just a couple of wannabe villains here and there, but it was overall _boring_.

His thoughts were suddenly changed when he hears a couple of footsteps, _loud_ footsteps from behind him. Clearly the person was making his/herself known but he doesn’t want to look nor see who his potential killer might be. If it happens then it happens. He lost so much people at this point _Robin,_ Conner, Bart, Stephanie, his parents, Bruce (who he managed to bring back), and he just wants it all to end, so he lets natural selection do its thing because nobody he loves or cares for will reciprocate what he feels. They all end up just leaving anyway so what’s the point?

It’s upsetting really, it seems like Damian was right. He was growing more and more pathetic day by day. Longing for the attention he used to receive from the people he _used_ to think of as family. How would someone take it though? If they were at his shoes right now.

Like how would someone deal with getting called crazy by someone who you thought of as a brother, just because you were believing in something they think wasn’t real. Or getting replaced and thrown out like yesterday’s trash. Yeah, he felt what Jason felt. The feeling of being replaced and unacknowledged.

The musky voice of the man he’s been thinking of pulls him out of the deep thoughts he was having, “What are you doing here all alone Little Red?” He says in a teasing voice.

* * *

“Y’know, reflecting on my life choices, thinking of whether I would kill myself or not. Just the usual.” Tim scoffs. Even though Tim doesn’t look at his general direction, or the fact that he can’t see through the dang helmet, he can feel Jason rolling his fucking eyes.

“Daddy Bats won’t be happy to hear that. Or Dickie.” Said man deadpans.

Tim lets out a bitter laugh, making Jason slightly reel back the things he’d said. He’s here to comfort and help the kid, not anger him even more.

“Are you sure about that though? Bruce or Dick don’t even care or remember that I exist and I breathe, or that I exist in their general lives. Plus, it’s not like anyone would notice I was gone, nobody does.” He laughs bitterly again.

Jason wants to pull him, hug him, and give him so much so that the little bird won’t be so upset. This was Dick and Bruce’s fault and he’s not in any position to do those things because he himself has a lot to make up for Tim.

“I know you’re only seeing me if you need something Hood. What do you want?” Tim asks. He changes into that stoic, monotone voice he uses to interrogate crime lords.

He’s generally upset that Tim thought of them like that. That Jason only wanted to see him when he needs something. How can he blame him though? Most of their interactions were through punches and aggressive slurs. But this time, that’s not really the case and Jason had to play it cool before he starts invading babybird’s space.

“I’m not actually. Well, none at the moment. Just got the tip that you could use some company.” He wasn’t lying. Barbara gave him the info through the comms after he took down the last criminal in Crime Alley while mentioning that Tim could use some comfort. He _knows_ why Babs asked him to do it. Given his shaky situations with Dick, Bruce, and the demon brat. It’s sad to think that only Babs have noticed how little Red was going slightly off-radar and seems to be drifting off away from the fucked up people they call a fucking _family_.

“I’m trying to stop myself from calling it bull but, okay. I’ll humor you. Why you, of all people would want to be in a close range with me? I recall you saying that you hate me six months ago.” Of course, it won’t be that easy. Jason fucked it up and he had to fix this.

He sets the takeout near Tim and hands him the bag full of sushi. He knew Tim loved it. Tim took off his cowl and gave him a look, “It isn’t poisoned don’t worry.”

Tim reluctantly takes it and grabs a bite. Jason sits beside him.

“I didn’t hate you.” It was hard to admit, but after knowing more stuff about his replacement, he actually thought he was pretty cool and dorky, it’s surprising how fast he forgot that Tim was his replacement and is the only member of the _family_ he doesn’t puke when he sees. Yeah, Jason fell hard. “When I was training with the League of Assassins, Talia taught me a lot of bullshit about you, she showed me a lot of cryptic images of you, some are even modified I’m sure about you being Robin right after I died. Which drove my anger away from Bruce towards you. I tried to use you as an outlet to hurt Bruce’s feelings. I wasn’t thinking straight and I was pit crazed after skinny dipping in there.” He can tell that Tim was listening while eating so he continues.

“It doesn’t speak for how much I became a problem and a threat to you though. It doesn’t change anything but for what it’s worth, I regret pulling all of those bullshit to you. It will take time, or heck you might not even forgive me but I’m willing to wait, even if it means dying a second time.”

Tim chuckles and Jason, takes it as a win, the sides of his mouth twitch into a smile. “You’re such a dork. It will take time of course, but unlike what Bruce or Dick think of you, I think you can change. You aren’t beyond irredeemable or far to subject from any changes.” Jason’s heart clenches to what Tim had said, _someone_ other than his friends were actually believing in him, that he could _change_.

“I didn’t want to replace you.”

“Yeah, I put that together eventually.”

“When I took the mantle, it was a lot of pressure, you thought following Dick was difficult but imagine being at the tail and following the legacy of a Robin who died in duty. I wanted to make you proud, because you were my hero, you were _my_ Robin. _You_ made Robin _magic_.”

“It must suck then. Getting attacked by your childhood hero.”

Tim shrugs, “I learnt to get over it eventually. Not everything in life could work like a fairy tale. Problems and challenges come. Some things might even be too good to be true. It did hurt, but I just learned that life loves fucking me sideways and I chose this lifestyle so I have no one else to blame but me.”

Jason takes the trash, “Well, you know what they say. When life gives you lemons, punch life in the throat.” He winks but realizes it was dumb as he was wearing a domino. HE can see the smile Tim was sporting.

“This was nice.”

Jason hums in agreement.

“If it’s not too much, maybe we can do this um- sometime again?”

Jason was now grinning, _success_. “I don’t mind. Just give me a call and I’ll be here.”

Tim nods and grapple away, and that same night, Jason feels a lot of the weight on his shoulders lighten.

* * *

It happens again, he found Tim sitting on the same rooftop, he didn’t call but Barbara gave him another hint of where babybird was. He brought takeout because he’s damn sure that Timmy didn’t eat anything, he was running himself rag, not only with food but with sleep too. This is making him more upset with Dick and Bruce. The fact that nobody is really noticing that he is slowly falling and losing his wings.

“Heya Timbo!” He greets boisterously, to hopefully lighten his mood.

Tim looks up and a smile twitches on his lip, “Hi Hood.” He simply greets before turning back to his phone.

Jason frowns, “Tell ya’ what, how ‘bout I help you with some of the stuff your dealing with and after we eat, you’re going home and sleeping.”

Tim looks up again, “And who tells you I’m gonna listen?”

Jason sets down the food near Tim, “You’re running yourself rag Red, you need to rest or one wrong grapple your pretty face might be pavement pancake and we don’t want that to happen now do we?”

Even with the presence of the cowl he can see Tim rolling his eyes as a blush incorporates his face. “That ain’t happening Hood, I know my body and I know how much I can handle.” He proceeds to read on the reports on his phone again.

This time Jason takes it and grabs the phone. “Hey—”

Jason shoves the bento box on Tim’s hands, “Eat, then I’ll let you work.”

Tim sighs, “Fine.” He opens the box and his frown disappears as he sees sushi in the selection. _Another win for me_. Jason celebrates internally. “Did you drug the food?” Tim asks.

“I swear I didn’t! Don’t worry.” Jason waves his hands.

Tim takes the chopsticks and eats. Jason was also now eating, enveloped by silence but enjoying each other’s company nonetheless. After eating, Jason helped Tim with some of the cases he’s reviewing.

One moment they were still talking and another, he feels the light form slowly faltering to his side, leaning in. He smiles, _Tim is probably sleeping now._ He swore he didn’t drug the food and he really didn’t. This was just Tim’s body taking its toll for his lack of sleep.

 _I better take him back to the manor. Alfie will be worried._ He touches the comm in his ear, “O, you there?”

It crackles to life, “Hood, is something the matter?”

“Can you inform Alfred that I’m bringing Red over, poor birdie has been working too hard and ran himself to the ground. He fell asleep but I still want to make sure nothing is wrong.”

Barbara smiles even though hood can’t see, “On it.”

After a few minutes and Barbara’s approval, Jason grapples down gently and sits on his motorbike, careful not to wake the sleeping young man in his lap, this was dangerous but it was the only way Jason can transport Tim. He approaches the cave, he knows that all of the other members are currently still on Patrol.

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to see you again Master Jason. How have you been doing?” The butler greets.

“Same goes with me Alfie.” The old butler pulls him for a hug, “I’m quite alright Alfie but I have a situation with me right now. He takes the sleeping Timmy from his bike and hands him to Alfred. The man’s face is now littered with worry.

“My poor boy. Thank you so much for this Master Jason, Master Tim must be not getting enough sleep. Are you staying? I can tend to Master Tim while preparing you tea.” Jason considers it but it’s best if he goes now.

“No, just take care of Timmy for me alright?”

Alfred nods, “Of course.” The butler smiles before carrying Tim to a cot to check him for injuries.

“I will visit tomorrow morning alright?” Jason informs and Alfred just smiles at him. Signaling that it is a yes.

* * *

Tim awakens, _Where am I?_ HE asks himself. He cracks open one eye and he sees the familiar bookshelves and the desk he often works on. He was back at the manor. Only, he doesn’t remember going back here last night. He also has his uniform off and he was wearing casual clothes. _Who brought me here?_ His question gets answered as Alfred walks in the room.

“Good Morning Master Timothy. It has come to my attention that you haven’t been giving yourself time to rest. Master Jason requested you being on holiday for today, it was actually for a week but given your stubbornness I don’t think you’ll last.”

_Now that makes sense. I was with Jason last night. Wait I have meetings today!_

Before Tim could voice out his thoughts Alfred already begins, “I have informed Miss Tamara of your leave for today so don’t worry about them until tomorrow, right now, eat and then rest.” Alfred sets the bed-table with a delicious array of breakfast food wafting of good scents. “You best know to obey my commands than turn against them Master Tim.” Alfred warns, Tim does obey though, he doesn’t want to see the old butler mad.

“Thanks Alf.” Tim smiles at him which the butler also returned.

“It’s no trouble at all. Master Jason is visiting later I believe.”

Before Tim could ask his question, Alfred was already heading outside. _Why would Jason come here?_

He doesn’t question further and he just eats his breakfast in peace.

* * *

The door creeks and it’s enough of a wakeup call for Tim to sit up and welcome Jason. His smiles transfers into a frown as Jason isn’t the one that enters but Dick.

“What are you doing here?” Tim immediately asks.

Dick also frowns now, “Am I not allowed to visit you Tim?” The man inquires.

“You _were._ Now you aren’t.”

“Why?” the man had the audacity to ask.

“What do you mean why? Do you really expect someone to still love you after putting them through more shit when life is fucking them sideways? Do you really think I’m still considering you as my brother _Dick?!_ ” He snaps.

“Tim I—”

“Obviously I’m not right? Not after you ripped the one thing that’s keeping me alive and running.”

“Tim, you don’t understand, Damian needed Robin, Tim —”

“AND I DIDN’T? I was also pressured at that time but I didn’t go away taking other peoples identities and throwing them out like they’re yesterday’s trash. I didn’t go around giving people _smart_ advices like going and turning themselves in a damn asylum, did I?!” Tim was now furious.

On one hand, Tim did feel bad for Dick, he was only pressured and coerced into being Batman when Bruce disappeared. But he isn’t the only one that’s falling apart, he wasn’t the only one who lost many people, he wasn’t the only one who’s at pressure.

“Just leave.” He gestures for the door, he doesn’t want to lash out even more.

“But Tim—” Dick tries to protest, his eyes are pleading.

“JUST LEAVE!” He commands one more time and Dick stands up, turns toward the door and leaves, he dared give one last look before turning the door closed. Tim lied to his side and instead faced the windows, watching a bird nesting and taking care of her chicks. _Must be nice_. Tim thinks to himself.

After a few minutes, the door opens again. He scowls, “I told you to leave Dick.” He speaks in dismay.

“Woah, chill there babybird. Is just me.” The man who he expected to arrive first speaks. Tim turns to see Jason in his usual _casual_ attire which still involved leather jackets and cargo shorts. “I’m assuming Dick got into to your nerves?”

Tim nods slowly, “Sorry about that.”

Jason comes close and sits in the chair Dick was occupying a couple of moments ago. “Ey, it’s alright to be mad sometimes. Don’t be sorry.” Jason consoles.

Tim’s face twists into a smile, “Thanks for having my back there last night.”

Jason now grins, “Don’t mention it little Red.” He teases. “Don’t want the bad guys to think I’m soft and sweet now do I?” Jason ruffles his hair.

Tim rolls his eyes, “I must’ve drooled on you.” _What the fuck Tim, out of all the responses that’s all you can give? This is why I needed coffee to function._ He scolds himself.

“I don’t mind.” Jason mutters under his breath but Tim catches it and he smirks.

“What was that big Red?” He teases now.

“N—Nothing!”

The whole morning goes just like that, them trying to one up each other, and just bantering.

“Uh- I should get going now.” Jason just nods and turns but Tim grabs his hand, his mouth gaping open as Tim pulls him for a hug, Jason nearly falls into the bed.

“Thanks for this.”

Jason rubs his back, “It’s no problem babybird.” They let go and part ways.

Tim receives a text that evening that he didn’t at all believe because it sounded quite ridiculous. His mindset changed when Bart and Conner arrived shortly after Tim replied saying he didn’t believe it. It also came to his attention that Stephanie was back and she only faked her death.

Revelations were big but he didn’t mind them as he’s just so happy to see them again. Tim caught up with them and everything that happened during their disappearances and Tim was surprised but happy by the fact that Steph and Cass were also dating now. That’s also the moment Stephanie and Cass found out how loud Tim can do a girly scream.

* * *

After that fiasco with Tim being sick, it lead them to the present, where they meet at least thrice a week on the same rooftop. Eating, comparing Cases, helping each other, or just chatting when longing for a company. He was half-expecting Tim to arrive but the happiness smeared off of his face when it was _Nightwing_ who landed in the rooftop and not his favorite bird.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I should be asking that question Hood.” The bastard had the audacity to say that. “This is Red Robin’s patrol route and it is far off from Crime Alley. Answer me, what are you doing here? And what have you been doing with Red Robin?”

Jason scoffs, “As far as I knew it’s none of y’all’s business what babybird does with me.”

“Of course it’s my business! He’s my brother!” Dick shouts.

Jason gives a bitter chuckle, “No shame Dickiebird but I think that brother shit flew out of the window when you took the mantle away from him. It’s also very bold of you to ask such things when I don’t recall any of you acknowledging what he did for our fucked up _family_.”

“What—“

“You heard me right Dickhead. Me and Tim meet here regularly to often just talk, I listen to him and he listens to me, which y’all forgot after you left him.”

“That’s not true!” Dick was grabbing the collar of Jason’s leather jacket.

“It is and you know it! You weren’t here when he was on a verge of committing suicide. You weren’t here when he thought he had no one. He was running himself ragged and he got sick trying to prove himself useful to you and that thick headed bastard we all know and love as Bruce, and I took him to the manor. YOU WEREN’T HERE WHEN HE NEEDED SOMEONE TO TALK TO AND A SHOULDER TO LEAN ON!” His voice was raising, making Dick feel a little small which made Jason smirk a bit.

“I didn’t know-“

“Of course.” Jason laughs humorlessly, “Of course, you didn’t! He lost a lot of people at the time and you think taking Robin from him and giving it to Damian will solve the problem?”

“You don’t understand Jay! Damian needed Robin.” Dick tries to defend.

“And Tim didn’t? None of you even believed in him when he told y’all that Bruce was alive and was just lost. He brought him back and no one took action to acknowledge him, comfort him, console him, and wait for it… _apologize_ which you and Bruce rarely do. And now you have the _audacity_ to ask me why I’m here?”

Tim lands right behind Jason. “What’s going on here?”

“Well, _Nightwang_ here arrived asking what I was doing here and I just explained my side.”

Tim scowls, “Didn’t I make it clear that I didn’t want to do anything with you? I mentioned not following me right?”

“Tim I- just- Please just come back to us!” Dick pleads but Tim grabs Jason’s hand, pulls him away from Dick, and lets go, then reaches for his grapple.

“It wasn’t easy to forget me once. Surely you can do it again. Say hi to Alfred for me.” He yells before opting to grapple into the next rooftop.

“Thanks for ruining little Red’s good mood asshat.” Jason snarls and he follows Tim.

Dick just surrenders and heads for the manor, he failed another brother yet again.

* * *

“Are you alright Tim?”

“Yes. Something with Dick just fucks up my nerves for some reason.”

Jason chuckles, “I mean I think we all have that trigger.”

“Thank you for having my back there Jason. It took a lot to brush Dick off my office when he came there a couple of days ago.”

“It’s no problem Timmy I was just tellin’ the truth.”

“But still.” Tim inches closer.

They look at each other’s eyes. It seems that both their pupils were blown despite the fact that it was covered with domino masks. One moment they were staring at each other and the next, they were cupping each other’s cheeks and started making out.

After a moment, they both remembered that air was a thing so they pulled and put their foreheads together.

“Been wanting to do that for a while babybird.” Jason admits, earning a chuckle from Tim.

“I got tired of waiting.” Tim intertwines both their hands.

“Are you sure about this though?”

Tim nods, “Of course I am.” Was all he said before he yanked him and smashed their lips together again.

“Dick didn’t entirely ruin my mood. Plus, Steph, Bart and Conner are all approving with me being with you.” Right, Tim’s friends came back too. He got the hint but all he remembered was Blondie being with Cass. It’s nice to know that he had their blessings. “Let’s continue this later, I’m fuckin’ hungry and I need more energy to make out.” _Hell yeah!_ Jason internally celebrates.

He just chuckles and hands Tim the food while they eat in silence, leaning against each other, content and happy.

This is the start of something new.


End file.
